The Neighbour From Hell
by Shattering The Silence
Summary: Sick of the famous life, Sakura Haruno disappears without a trace. Yet, unknown to her, she's living next door to her biggest fan. How on earth is she going to keep up with her disguise now? GaaSaku. Au.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! A friend of mine owned a story similar to this, she had a fan fiction page but I cant remember her user name. She's been inactive for awhile now and we kinda got talking the other day and she gave me permission to the rights! Yey:D **

**Anyway, this story is dedicated to her. She gave me the main idea of it but I'm allowed to adapt it to whatever way suits me. BUT, we're working together on this so it's kinda a shared story, if you will:3**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**~Neighbour From Hell~**

* * *

**Sick of the famous life, Sakura Haruno disappears without a trace. Yet, unknown to her, she's living next door to her biggest fan. How on earth is she going to keep up with her disguise now? GaaSaku. Au. **

* * *

**~Chapter 1: New Neighbour~**

* * *

Lights glimmering down to the large stage. A single figure seated on a single wooden stool, a guitar pressed tightly to her side. A tall microphone stood in front of her. She gripped it and pulled it forward, pressing her cherry coloured lips to it.

Mist began to set in, dancing and swirling around her feet.

"Hello," she said, speaking coyly into the microphone. Her mouth tugged up, twitching into a small smile as the crowd roared to life, chanting her name over and over again.

_Sakura! Sakura! Sakura!_

She chuckled with her bell like voice. "Do you all want to hear me sing?" she asked cheekily, giving a small wink. Her chuckle became louder as the crowd roared eagerly to her question.

She ran a hand through her long bubblegum pink hair with her free hand, smiling wildly at the ecstatic crowd.

"Alright then, this Is going to be a night to remember." her smile widened as the lights that shone brightly on her turned a red colour.

She lifted her guitar around to sit in front of her, her slim fingers finding their way and began to play the chords to her song. The crowd became still and listened intently, some pushing forward to get a closer look at the famous idle.

Sakura breathed in a gust of air, swirling it down into her stomach as she readied herself, slowing her thumping heartbeat. Slowly, but surely, she braced herself to sing.

"_Somewhere in the end of all this hate, there's a light ahead, that shines into this grave that's in the end of all this pain…"_

The crowd began to scream again in joyous happiness. Some on the verge of fainting as her husky voice sang peacefully, their faces bright red from screaming too much. They'd all most likely wake up the next day with sore throats or some may even loose their voices.

"_In the night ahead, there's a light upon this house on a hill. The living, living still. Their intention is to kill, and they will, they will…"_

* * *

A man silently watched the television, watching the recent news which so happens to be about the famous teen idle Sakura Haruno. He dragged his hand through his short, ruffled brown hair and rolled his eyes.

"Gaara's going to have a conniption when he finds out… great, just great." he muttered, shaking his head.

"_Further reports show that there is indeed no new reports or leads to the missing famous singer and song writer Sakura Haruno…"_ the news reporter spoke from the television. This only caused the man that was sitting watching it to roll his head back and groan loudly.

"Temari!" he called, stretching his arms over the back of the couch. There was a pregnant pause as he waited for a reply. But when he realised he wasn't going to get an answer, he called even louder. "Temari!"

There was movement coming from somewhere above, followed by a bundle of loud clanks and bangs. There was a loud scream as someone threw themselves down the stairs and into the room the boy was shouting in. It revealed a woman, her sandy blond hair chaotic and knotty. There was also a small brush tangled and stuck on one side of her head.

"What'd you want, Kankuro?" she hissed venomously, eyes darkening dangerously. Her whole body seemed to tremble in rage.

Kankuro chuckled and leaned forward with a pout as he muted the television. "Dearest sister, you know how I love-"

"-Cut the crap. What. Do. You. Want. _Kankuro_?" Temari grit her teeth and glared fearsomely.

Kankuro smiled wildly, small brown eyes glistening. "Make me breakfast?"

Temari shot forward not a second later, gripping the young mans ears, giving them a nasty yank and tug until they were nose to nose. "Make your own god damn breakfast. Idiot."

Kankuro whined, cringing in pain as he tried to pry her hands loose. "Ow, ow, ow!" he hissed painfully. "Let go, woman!" he barked.

Kankuro continued to struggle against the fierce grasp of the angered woman named Temari, his legs flapping about as he tried pulling and ripping at her hands. But he was abruptly pulled out of his current situation when they heard a loud beeping noise.

The two momentarily stopped, giving each other a weary glance before peaking over at the window. Temari gave Kankuro's ears a good yank before stopping over to the window, pulling the drawn curtains open and pressed her nose against the glass.

"Well, well, well…" she smirked, folding her arms after a moment.

Kankuro sat up properly on the couch, rubbing his red ears tenderly. "What is it?" he grunted, standing up to join the girl. He scanned what she was looking at, a smirk slapping across his curious features. "Well, what'd you know? A new neighbour." he sniggered evilly, giving Temari a nudge with his elbow.

Her smirk deepened, into something much more sinister. "Heh, no neighbour can withstand us. They can never last one week without moving out the next."

Kankuro chuckled darkly. "When was the last time we had a neighbour? What was it, seven months ago?"

Temari gave a shrug.

"C'mon, move it. I don't have all day!" called an unfamiliar voice from outside.

Kankuro pressed his nose against the glass, eyeing to see where it was coming from. It seemed futile though. A large moving van was blocking his view from the voice. "Do you recon it's a girl or a boy?" he asked, peaking up at Temari while his face was still pressed to the window.

Temari gave another shrug. "I'm putting my bet on a guy."

Kankuro rolled his eyes. "Always guys with you…" he muttered.

A long silence flew over them as they watched and listened to the outside, carefully looking out for the new neighbour. It seemed that whenever they thought they got a peek, the person would quickly vanish from sight. Leaving them both irritated and impatient. Temari was thinking about stomping outside to take a look, but then she thought about her messy hair. Kankuro, on the other hand, really couldn't care less. The new neighbour wouldn't be there longer than a week, but he was indeed curious to the newcomer. What kind of person would it be this time?

"There!" Kankuro yelled, pushing his index finger into the window.

"Where?" said Temari, narrowing her eyes to get a better look. She followed his trail which led to a figure standing with their back turned. The only thing Temari could really pick up on was the long black hair and the slightly baggy blue jeans.

"What do you recon now? Still think guy?" Kankuro asked, raising an eyebrow. Temari shot him a glare, she hadn't fully decided on that yet.

But really, was it a guy _or_ a girl?

It's not unheard of for a guy to have long hair.

So which was it?

* * *

**So this is the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed! **

**Sorry if the story seems a little rough around the edges, I'm still working on it though! Also, sorry if there's any spelling errors!**

Song used: House on a hill by the Pretty Reckless.

**I**

**I**

**I**

**~Review?:3~**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much to the four lovely people who reviewed me and the 6 other people who put me on alert!:3**

_**JUCHKO**_

_**JustCallMeWhatever**_

_**Pain's Rebel Angel**_

_**Falynn1993**_

**Thank you so much!**

* * *

**~Chapter 2: Spies~**

* * *

"See anything?" hollered Kankuro through the large house, leaning away from the window to peak down a hallway where Temari stood at the other window, binoculars in hand as she intently tried to spy any new information.

Temari shook her head and looked over her shoulder. "Nope." she replied, popping at the 'p'.

"Damn…"

It had been three whole days since their new neighbour had moved in and they had gotten nowhere in finding out any new information. Let alone the gender of the person. It bothered the two a great deal, they both needed a good handful of information if they intended on scaring the person off. Just like they did with the rest. To them, this was just a big game.

It was slowly but surely closing in for a full week and their record for scaring off neighbour was exactly one day, three hours and twenty seven minutes. They had intended on breaking that record, but it seemed a waste now. Though that never stopped the duo from finding a little fun in it.

It was all a matter of finding out information before they could lay down their master plan.

It had been a little over several months since their last neighbours, and the thrill of scaring everyone of them off was still apparent and gave them a great sense of excitement. Or as they liked to call it, brother and sister bonding. Their own personal project.

It never usually took them long in finding out information, but it seemed this time it was different. Their new neighbour hadn't come outside once and all the curtains in the house were drawn shut, blocking out any 'nosy' neighbours. That would be Kankuro and Temari. Kankuro had a passing comment that the new neighbour was a vampire, which earned him a sharp punch to the gut from Temari.

But she never objected to the idea. She was just getting irritant with the lack of information. It had never taken her nor Kankuro _this_ long.

Temari grumbled to herself, ripping the blinds at the window open and harshly shoved the binoculars to her face and tried for the millionth time to spy for anything out of the ordinary.

She gasped, flapping her hand out behind her and ushered Kankuro over. "I see movement!" she declared as Kankuro quickly stomped over to her, stopping beside her to gaze out of the window.

His face fell blank and he turned to his sister after a long look. "Is this some sort of joke?" he asked bluntly.

Temari glared at him, jabbing him in the ribs with her elbow. "Is what a joke?" she barked.

Kankuro sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "It was probably your imagination…" he muttered, retreating to his original spot. Temari was about to protest when she was suddenly abruptly cut off by a deep, velvety thick voice.

"What are you two doing?" the voice asked, sounding irritant and annoyed.

Kankuro and Temari spun around, holding in their guilty expressions. Temari laughed nervously, while giving Kankuro a sharp look as if mentally telling him to explain.

Kankuro scratched his cheek, eyeing up the source of the voice. It revealed another male, a head shorter than Kankuro but almost the same height as Temari. His crimson hair dishevelled and ruffled, spiking out in this direction and that. Ghostly pale skin, standing out against the black rings circling his eyes indicating lack of sleep. His light jade orbs piercing expectantly at the older siblings.

"Gaara," Kankuro said, clearing his voice "I didn't know you were awake." he laughed nervously. Gaara glared icily. Kankuro gave a light cough, continuing to scratch his cheek. "We were, uh, you know… trying to get information."

"For?" snapped Gaara, tapping his foot in an annoyed manner and cross his arms.

"The new uh neighbour?"

Gaara ceased his foot tapping, a thoughtful look crossing his solid features. He glanced between Temari and Kankuro, expecting a more insight on the situation.

Gaara enjoyed terrorising new neighbours as much as his older siblings, though he was more discreet about it. He, as well as the other two, found it a thrill and exciting to scare people off. He saw it as a challenge, and in his own mind, no one deserved to live anywhere near him, excluding his brother and sister.

"We've not got anything so far," hesitantly spoke Temari, taking a quick peek out the window. "So far, he or she had been pretty quiet."

Gaara's glare returned. "Then go find out."

Kankuro sighed, raising an eyebrow. "How do you presume we do that? We cant exactly waltz over there and-"

"-A gifts basket." grunted Gaara, narrowing his eyes at Kankuro.

Temari snapped her fingers, a bright smile lighting her features. "That's a brilliant idea!"

* * *

Temari paced in the living room, hands clasped behind her back and a deep scowl on her face. Kankuro had left fifteen minutes ago with Temari's homemade basket and a bunch of fruit bunged in together. It shouldn't have taken him this long, a part of her wondered if he was trying to get information out of the new neighbour.

But all they really need right now was to know if the person was female or male and if there was anyone else living with them.

Gaara seemed impassive, sitting in the centre of the leather couch and staring blankly at the television. Temari would stop pacing a few times to see what he was watching, she didn't even need to know though. She could have easily guessed and got it right.

The news.

She was unsure, Gaara had found out not too long ago about the missing teen idle. And he hadn't as so much as spoke a word about it. Let alone shown an expression, not that he showed much of that. He didn't glare or scowl, Gaara was blank. Temari knew how much he liked listening to the famous singer, Sakura Haruno. She was just waiting on him throwing some sort of tantrum or fit.

There was nothing. _Yet_.

It was unnerving to say the least. He should have said something, but he hasn't. Maybe it was still processing through him.

Temari narrowed her eyes as she stomped over toward the window and opened the closed curtains a fraction to look out. Her eyes narrowed even further when she spotted Kankuro walking across the front garden, a large grin splattered across his face as he neared the front door to the house.

She spun around, leaning against the closest wall, gritting her teeth as she heard the front door open and slam shut.

The sound of someone whistling invaded the air, becoming louder and louder as it reached the room Temari and Gaara sat in. Gaara still remained indifferent, watching the television silently. It was on mute however, but Temari guessed that Gaara was trying to lip read. Kankuro walked into the living room, a small skip in his step. He grinned over at the two.

"Well?" Temari bit, impatient as she rattled her nails off her arm. Watching expectantly over at Kankuro.

Kankuro chuckled, his grin widening. "I think we have a girl on our hands," he said with a shrug, leaning against the doorframe and crossed his arms.

"You _think_? Or you _know_?" said Gaara emotionlessly, not looking away from the television.

Kankuro shrugged again. "Well, it's ether a very feminine guy with a set of tits or a transvestite, because if it is, I wouldn't mind turning." he gave a short laugh.

Temari wasn't amused. She stood there, glowering at her brother. "What else did you find out?" she growled.

Kankuro tapped his chin, thinking for a moment before continuing. "Well, she lives alone by the looks of it, cant be too sure. Her name is Saki, by the way."

Temari looked at the ground, thinking. It wasn't a lot to go on, but it was better than nothing. There was only two solid pieces of information, assuming it's correct, all they know is that it's a girl going by the name Saki. What else is there though?

"No last name?" grunted Gaara, leaning stiffly into the couch to relax a little. Kankuro shrugged before shaking his head, meaning 'no'. "Did you see anything else? Any weaknesses?" added Gaara, still not looking up from the television.

Kankuro shook his head again. "Before I could even get a chance to look inside she shut the door. I asked a bunch of questions, but she kept evading them and changing the subjects against me. It seems we've got a tricky one on our hands."

For the first time that day, Gaara's emotion changed instead of the normal scowl or blank expression, he smirked, a deep, evil smirk. "Perfect," he said "I've been needing a little entertainment."

* * *

**So sorry that it's a little short, I'm working on making them longer!**

**Also, sorry if there's any spelling errors and whatnot:3**

**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**~Review?:3~**

**I**

**I**

**I  
I**


	3. Chapter 3

**A big thank you to the lovely people who reviewed, and put me on favourite and alert too!**

_**JustCallMeWhatever -**_** I've not said the age range yet or anything about school or college haha, but if I must say~ Sakura is 20 and Gaara is 22. **

_**JUCHKO -**_** I thank you for your ideas very much, I'll have a think on them:3 also, thank you for telling me about the previous chapter(s), I'll be sure to go back and read over and if needed be, I shall pm you!**

_**Faylnn1993**_

_**PleaseKillMeNow **_

* * *

**~Two Can Play At This Game~**

* * *

He watched with mild curiosity. Staring down from the window and into the garden of the new arrival. It had been exactly one week now, and _finally_ after a long impatient time of waiting, she had emerged to sit in the back garden on a plastic, foldable chair.

Her dark hair tied back into a high ponytail, a set of dark sunglasses set neatly on her face too as she stretched out her long legs before crossing them.

Gaara narrowed his jade eyes at her. She could relax now, but that definitely _is not_ going to last. He would personally make sure of it. After all, this is a game, a game he played well at and dirty if needed be. He silently hoped it would be more entertaining than the last.

He wanted a challenge. A _real_ challenge. Something to keep him up at night for hours on end to carefully plan out his next moves.

A sinister smirk graced his features as he watched the girl, sitting and completely oblivious to what he had in store for her.

It was only a matter of time now.

* * *

Kankuro gingerly shut the back door, leading into the back garden. He combed a hand through his hair, giving it extra volume and looking even more ruffled. Temari, standing beside him with her hands on her hips, gave him a disapproving look and a scowl.

"We're here to scare the bitch off, not romance her, Kankuro." she barked quietly, glancing toward the garden next to them before turning back to her brother.

Kankuro shrugged before gracefully striding over toward the short hedged fence with Temari in tow, hot at his heels. Temari glowered the closer they got, the two had discussed a series of plots and scenarios about what they should do with their little distraction.

"Hey, Saki!" called Kankuro, with a small wave toward the sitting woman who was peacefully reading a book.

This was the first time Temari had seen their new neighbour up close. Well, if you ignore the fence in the way. She couldn't help but eye the person up with distaste. The way she was slouching put her off as well as the way she was dressed. Baggy jeans along with a baggy black top accompanied by a pair of sandals.

It was stupid, especially in this heat. Not to mention they lived in Sunagakure, it was one of the hottest countries in the world. It didn't even appear like the woman was sweating or showing any signs of discomfort. Was that even possible?

Temari couldn't help but sneer at the neighbour, baring her teeth. If only Saki knew what they were capable of and what they were planning on doing.

When Kankuro began to realise she wasn't going to reply to his greeting, he gave her an odd look and narrowed his brows before calling out her name again, louder. "Saki!"

The girl visibly twitched, causing Temari to smirk deviously before she quickly concealed it with a forced sweet smile.

She looked up and to Temari's dismay, she couldn't see her eyes thanks to those sunglasses she wore. It was a minor problem, she didn't really need to know what her reaction was. Though she was terribly curious.

Saki's head snapped in the direction of Kankuro as he waved a greeting, which was reluctantly returned with a smaller wave. It baffled the two when she turned back to her book and continued reading. Temari and Kankuro shared a look of annoyance before Temari stepped forward, slightly leaning over the fence.

"Hey," she called out coolly, looking down at her nails in a fake bored manner. "Did you hear those stories?" she asked, peeping up through her long and thick lashes.

Saki never bothered to look up from her book, giving Temari a short shrug. Temari stopped looking at her nails and looked toward the sitting girl. Her brow scowling unhappily but before she could say anything about Saki being ignorant, Kankuro cut in.

"I think it's important that you hear them." he added, also beginning to lean against the fence.

Saki shrugged again, giving them a swift glance and one over. "Is that so?" she muttered, turning the page to her book.

Temari's glower darkened. New neighbours are supposed to be friendly and curious, this girl showed neather. Like she had been living there her whole life and like nothing could phase her. She grit her teeth, clenching and unclenching her fists.

"You mind if we come join you?" asked Kankuro, clearing his throat "If you don't mind?"

Saki closed her book and sighed, looking up at the two and yawned. "I do mind, actually." she said calmly, causing the two of them to look at her in shock. That had never happened to them before, they never even thought it was possible. Anyone would love to sit with them, it was considered a great honour. Did the girl even know _who_ they were?

Saki stood up quietly and was about to descend back into her house until Kankuro called out to her once again.

"Saki, just hear us out, yeah?"

She stopped in her tracks, looking over her shoulder tiredly. "What?" she snapped.

Temari's brow twitched as Kankuro continued, gulping silently. "It's really important you know,"

Saki huffed and turned around, crossing her arms. "Hurry the fuck up, I'm a very busy person."

Kankuro held in his glare and continued. "Did you hear about the three family murders?" Saki shook her head "Yeah, well there's this old story going around that the house you're living in is haunted with the spirit of a demon that had slaughtered all three families in the middle of the night. Now the ghosts of all three families live on in there, warning people of the demon that lives within."

There was a pregnant pause.

Saki snorted loudly before spinning around and walked in the direction of the door leading into her house. She stopped as she began to open it, looking over her shoulder. "If I hear or see any ghosts, I'll make sure to send them your way."

* * *

"Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!" roared Temari, swatting Kankuro over the back of the head. She glared heatedly at her brother, a dark aura surrounding her. "Three families? _Spirit of a demon_? You fucked up!" she screeched, giving him another hit upside the head. "Stick to the plan! Stop improvising!"

Kankuro raised his hands in defence, stepping away from the angry woman. "Hey, if I recall, you wanted to go for the direct approach. This was _your_ idea!" he protest, pointing an accusing finger. Temari grit her teeth, balling her hands into tight fists. "Besides," Kankuro rubbed his chin thoughtfully "She was much nicer when I went over to her house the first time, maybe she's bipolar?"

Temari continued to glare at him, crossing her arms angrily. "That, or she's hiding something." she muttered.

Kankuro gave a short shrug before grinning. "Now it's time for _my_ plan."

Temari raised a brow "And what might that be?"

Kankuro's grin widened. "No one likes a noisy neighbour."

* * *

"You, are a complete idiot." grumbled Temari as she handed Gaara a set of ear plugs. Gaara wasn't paying attention to the two, he still sat, watching the news once again as if it was the best thing in the world. He almost had an intense look on him as he watched.

Kankuro gave a loud laugh "If confronting didn't work, this is _definitely_ going to work."

Temari shook her head and placed her own set of ear plugs into her ears, drowning out Kankuro's exciting chatter. She wasn't sure if what he was going to do was going to work or not. Though this had worked in the past, she wasn't too sure this time. Maybe it would.

Sighing, she took her position next to the window and idly watched as Kankuro fluttered around the living room, harshly shoving in his own ear plugs and turned his attention to a set of speakers, turning it up to full blast.

'_This better work…'_ thought Temari.

* * *

Saki's brow twitched, staring at the wall in front of her, trying to mentally drown out the noise from the house next door.

She had been living there an entire week and nothing like this had happened within that time span. She didn't have time to decorate her house and it was still partially empty, well the living room anyway. It was a large room and the only thing that seemed to be in the room was a single two seated brown couch. It didn't bother her that much, she actually quite liked the room and space.

Random pieces of paper were scattered around her in a messy heap with scribbles of writing all over them.

She had her legs crossed and a light brown acoustic guitar cradled in her arms gently. But she couldn't focus properly, because of _them._

She didn't know what they were playing at. But she had a strong idea that they were purposely trying to annoy her.

All she wanted to do was live in peace, away from nuisances and annoying people. But at the moment, it was proving pointless. Apparently, everywhere she went there was always going to be annoying people. Was it so much to ask? For peace? A happy life for once?

She grumbled and adjust her hair, making sure that everything was in order. Standing up from the couch, placing the guitar neatly on the couch and stomped over to her large collection of CD's. She was definitely not going to put up with it.

It especially annoyed her that they were playing an outdated song, no one ever listened to it anymore. Though it was good in its day, and it tipped her off that they were doing it for the soul reason of distracting her. Well, that's what she thought anyway.

What was it called again? _'Numa Numa'_?

'_**Cha! Lets make them pay, Sakura!'**_

She smirked at her inner voice, pulling out the first CD that reached her hand.

* * *

Temari frowned, staring out the window. She had expected their neighbour, Saki to turn up at their house and scream for them to turn it down. She had hoped for it. Really, she had.

But there was nothing, and it's not like she could hear anything ether with the ear plugs in. Her frown deepened as she turned to her two brothers, Gaara and Kankuro. Gaara was still staring at the television and to her surprise Kankuro was also peeping out the window.

She was expecting him to go play one of his games somewhere for the time being while she kept watch.

Grumbling, she trudged toward the speakers, turning down the music until it was completely switched off before she took out her own ear plugs. She almost choked when she heard music still being played, but it wasn't coming from her house, no, no it was coming from Saki's by the sound of it.

Temari glowered and marched over to Kankuro quickly, giving him a quick flick on the ear. He visibly jumped, spinning around to meet an annoyed Temari. He blinked at her, before taking out his ear plugs.

He blinked again, looking around.

"Are we still playing music? Did you change it? I specifically put on-"

"-Shut up." she grit her teeth, giving him a sharp jab in the chest. "Little miss _Saki_ put on her own music."

He narrowed his eyes and listened a little longer.

"Is that what I think I hear?" he muttered, turning to look out the window as if it were going to give him an answer.

Temari huffed, looking over to Gaara who still hadn't taken out his ear plugs, then turned back to Kankuro. "Yeah, _Sakura Haruno_, don't know the name of the song though." she replied with a shrug.

A long silence settled in.

Gaara looked up from the television with half lidded eyes toward his older siblings. The two were looking out the window, glaring icily toward the neighbouring house next to them.

Silently, he took one more glance at the television before pushing himself up off the couch and toward the other window. He gingerly took out his ear plus, brushing the curtains aside to peer out. What could be so important that would cause the two of them to glare like that?

He stiffened as music invaded his ears, very familiar music. He knew the voice well, extremely well actually. He had secretly memorised it in his own time. But something confused him. He knew every song title and album of the singer Sakura Haruno, but how is it he'd never heard _this_ one?

He strained to hear more. His eyes scanning the neighbours garden.

He smirked when he found a single figure in the garden, holding a large piece of paper over head. He read carefully to the message the person was giving.

'_Two can play at this game.'_

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed! So sorry if there's any spelling errors!**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**~Review?:3~**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**


	4. Chapter 4

**A big thank you to you lovely and awesome reviewers!**

_**JustCallMeWhatever **_

_**JUCHKO**_** - I may actually do that:3 **

_**Falynn1993 **_

_**Silverwolfighter00**_

_**Pain's Rebel Angel**_

_**Guest**_

_**Reyn**_

_**Guest**_

_**FallenCrimsonStar**_

_**GaaraLove4-ever**_

* * *

**~A Failed Plan~**

* * *

"This is bound to work…" sniggered Temari to herself as she hid behind a bush.

She was in a crouching position, peeping carefully around the fence that lead into the other garden. Not so far from her, was a crouching Gaara. He made a gap through the bush to see through as he silently and impassively watched with mild curiosity.

The two were gazing up at the top of the house, where a figure stood.

Temari formed a dark smirk, mentally congratulating her older brother, Kankuro for his ingenious idea. It was the perfect plan, flawless even. There was no way that _Saki_ would be able to see through it. By the night was over, she'd be running for the hills.

Temari sniggered again and shook her head, waiting as the plan began to unfold before her.

Kankuro peered down from the roof, quickly wrapping string around his fingers, weaving them around carefully so he wouldn't be cut or hurt.

He had only done this once before in the past, and he was definitely sure it would work again. How could it _not_? It was the best plan he'd ever come up with. He really couldn't wait for the reaction of their neighbour. He was building with excitement.

A sinister smile spread across his face as he attached the end of the strings to what looked like two large creepy puppets.

Now he was ready.

* * *

Saki, or also secretly know as 'Sakura', silently paced through her living room.

It had been two days now. And she's been expecting _something_. She doesn't know what, but there was something fishy going on. She just couldn't place her finger on it.

Over the past two days, everything was creepily quiet. She saw no sign of her neighbours, which was quite odd. It was almost eerie. She had often heard the older female, which she had yet to know her name, and Kankuro- arguing. It was a frequent thing, but she couldn't really hear their voices, just the hum of it. But not recently.

Besides the arguing, there had been that night two days ago where they had decided to play music. Which went on through the early hours of the morning, and Sakura had decided to annoy them straight back. Though what caused her to do such a thing was beyond her.

She sighed, halting in her tracks and walked toward the window, peering out. Grimacing, she eyed the house next door. The lights were off. Maybe they were sleeping? It would be correct in thinking, after all, it was past 11 at night.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

Suddenly, there was a knock at her door.

She blinked. Who could be knocking on her house at this time of night? No one even knew her here, besides next door. It couldn't be them though, she was sure of that. Unless something had happened, which was impossible. It had been quiet and if something _did _happen, she would have heard it.

And it's not like they would come knocking at this hour asking for a cup of sugar.

So the question really was; who was knocking at her door?

With a heavy sigh, Sakura swerved out the door from the living room and walked straight over to the front door. She stopped before she could open the door, hesitantly placing her hand on the knob.

She frowned. Sakura had learned somewhere to never open the door to a stranger, because quite frankly, it could be anyone. The next Ted Bundy for all she knew. It would be a huge risk, especially if someone found out about her, or discovered it _was her_.

Chewing her lip, she placed the chain on the door and opened it gingerly, peeking out carefully through the crack. When she realised there wasn't anyone there, her frown deepened as she closed the door.

Maybe she was hearing things. After all, she was feeling slightly paranoid with the quietness recently. That's got to be it, she was just paranoid and there was nothing to be worried or scared about. Not that she was scared or worried about anything. She was just, how could you put it, unsettled?

She found it stupid that she felt that way. There was no reason for it. Besides the fact she was trying to keep her secret from going noticed. Other than that, she had nothing. No reason to worry about anything, she shouldn't care.

Sakura groaned and was about to head back into the living room, but was stopped when there was another knock at the door.

Her frown became even deeper and she reopened the door and peaked out. Still, there was nothing there. She shook her head and closed it. Sakura was positive she heard it. Could she really just be hearing it?

Shrugging her shoulders and took a step away from the door.

There was another knock, harder and louder this time.

Sakura stood there, wondering if she should answer it again. But another thought came into play. Was there another family living near by? Maybe they had kids and thought it would be funny to knock on her door and runaway and hide. It was a little silly though, at this time at night. It wasn't unheard of though.

So an idea occurred to her. She could catch them out.

Sakura smirked.

* * *

Temari leaned forward, she was on the balls of her feet as she struggled to see more. Saki had opened the door twice, but by the third time around she didn't answer. Temari hoped she didn't choose to ignore it. It was only just beginning to get fun.

She looked up at Kankuro from the roof, snorting as she saw Kankuro's large grin of joy. He must have really been enjoying it.

Temari wondered, that if it didn't work, what plan were they going to resort to next? She knew Kankuro and herself had Gaara for backup. As they liked to call him, he was the secret weapon. The big guns. Gaara was a person that saw no mercy and would go to extreme lengths to scare people. Well, in the past. She was sure he still had it in him.

There was only a few times when they had to resort to Gaara. Probably two or three times, but ether way, Gaara's plans were always, _always_ bullet proof. Nothing to get by them and he would make sure he saw it through to the end.

Kankuro's plan, though sometimes seemed perfect, even flawless, there would always be a hole in it somewhere. But that never stopped him. 8 times out of 10 they always worked.

Temari on the other hand, wasn't as good at planning things out as much as Gaara or Kankuro but she did come up with good plans for scaring. She too, was merciless, nothing stood in her way of getting what she wanted. _Nothing_.

She continued to gaze up at Kankuro, that was, until she spotted something walking around the side of the house. She slapped a hand over her mouth to stop herself from gasping or being noticed.

Her eyes shot toward Gaara, panic flickering in her eyes. Gaara dully turned to her, offering nothing but a blank look.

"What're we going to do?" she whispered toward him.

Gaara blinked slowly. "Nothing." he replied "It was Kankuro's idea. If he gets caught, so be it."

Temari frantically tuned back to the scene. Instantly noticing Saki, walking toward the door with a scowl. She bit her lip to stop her shouting out to Kankuro. Temari mentally cursed as Kankuro brought one of his puppets down to knock on the door again.

Temari watch as Saki stared at it, her scowl deepening and at the same time retracted her arm and balling her fist before shooting it forward. There was an audible crack and crunching noise.

"Shit, Kankuro's going to go crazy. That's his favourite puppet…" whispered Temari, leaning forward and going onto her hands and knees.

She watched Kankuro's shocked expression from up on the room while he tried to pull the puppet back up. Unfortunately for him, Saki had decided to get a grip on it and yank it down with a harsh tug.

Kankuro slid slightly, pushing up while Saki tried to push down.

It all happened within a second, the two were pulling and yanking in different directions when there was a sudden 'snap'. Kankuro flipped backwards, landing on his bottom with a loud thud. Saki had stumbled slightly, but kept her balance as she held the bundle in her arms. Glaring down at the cloaked puppet with hated.

"And what the fuck is _this_?" Temari heard her say, loudly enough to be heard from their garden but quiet enough to not be considered as a shout.

Saki stepped out onto the front of the garden and gazed up at the top of the roof, her eyes scrapping over from the left of the roof to the right until she landed on Kankuro's fallen form.

Her eyes darkened. Kankuro could only watch in horror to being caught so soon.

Saki pointed to the puppet. "Is this yours?" she called up to him, speaking a little too calmly, not tarring her gaze away or blinking once.

Kankuro nervously peered down, gulping quietly to himself as he let out a shaky breath. "Yeah-uhm… maybe?" he hesitated, daringly glancing toward Temari and Gaara that hid in the bushes. Mentally screaming for them to help.

Apparently it didn't go unnoticed by Saki. She followed his quick gaze and landed on the row of hedges leading into the three siblings front garden. Her eyebrows narrowed down into a glare. "Come out." she barked.

Temari hesitantly thought over her options. Ether run and hide or reveal herself. She picked against her better judgement and stood up reluctantly. Saki's gaze fell to her, her eyes darkening. Temari scratched the back of her head nervously, trying not to look down at Gaara.

Gaara fidgeted a little, move sideways and accidentally stepped on a twig.

"And the other one." Saki hissed. Gaara smirked at her sharpness before standing up and joining his sister. "Now," Saki said, moving her gaze back to Kankuro "I want you off my fucking roof and to get out of my sight before I get angry." she suddenly jabbed a finger toward Gaara and Temari, stiffly turning to them. "And you two can piss off. The mere sight of you pisses me off."

Temari blinked in surprise, her jaw hanging open slightly at the cold tone. She was expecting a different reaction. Temari side glanced at Gaara, almost cringing when he had a blank expression. Usually he'd have something smart to say back. But instead, he just stared at Saki, changing slowly into something intense.

She gulped nervously.

"Lets go." said Gaara's deep arcane voice.

* * *

"That could have went better…" grumbled Kankuro, slumping against the wall and drawing his knees to his chest. "Now she has my Karasu…"

Temari glared at him from the couch, folding her arms across her chest angrily. "She had no right to speak to us like that." she icily spoke. "If you hadn't fucked up, maybe you would have your _precious _puppet."

Kankuro's head snapped up, glaring angrily at his sister. "It'd be different if it was your make up or your clothes!" he snapped back, gritting his teeth as he continued "Or what if it was your lovely _Shikamaru_ she took?"

Temari balled her fists and stood up, looking down darkly at Kankuro. They hadn't been in their house an hour and they finally just started to bicker. They couldn't help it though, it was the first time something had went terribly wrong or any of them had been caught out like that.

"Shut up." Temari snarled.

"Make me."

"I fucking will."

"Try it."

"Don't test me."

"Ooh, I'm shaking."

"I will seriously hurt you."

"I'm still waiting."

"_Kankuro_!-"

"Both of you shut up." venomously spoke Gaara, standing next to the window. "It's pathetic." he turned his cold gaze to his older siblings "If you weren't so busy being annoying, maybe you two would have noticed what's happening out front."

Temari and Kankuro both shared a look of confusion. Kankuro peeled himself off the floor and headed toward the window Gaara was at with Temari in step behind him. Gaara shifted out the way. The two older siblings tore the curtains open, eyes landing on the display in front of them.

Kankuro's eyes bugged wide. Temari also showing a look of surprise and shock mixed into one.

In the front of their garden, there was a small burning fire with a piece of wood sticking out of the ground next to it, a piece of paper attached. Reading _'Payback's a bitch'_.

Kankuro's eyes began to water. "Karasu!" he wailed loudly.

* * *

**Ah, sorry if the chapter is a little crappy. But other than that, I hope you enjoyed and so sorry if there's any spelling errors!**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**~Review?:3~**

**I**

**I**

**I  
I **


End file.
